In a typical irrigation system a manually programmable electronic controller selectively energizes a solenoid operated valve to cause pressurized water to be delivered to a set of sprinklers connected to a common buried PVC pipe. Each set of sprinklers is referred to as a station or zone and is supplied with pressurized water by a corresponding solenoid actuated valve. The solenoid operated valve typically has a clam shell or bonnet configuration exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,437 granted Jun. 27, 2000 to Matthew G. Beutler et al. and assigned to Hunter Industries, Inc. In a bonnet valve, pressurized upstream or inlet water passes via a small metering orifice in a central metering body to a control chamber inside the upper clam shell on the back side of a circular elastomeric diaphragm to apply a closing pressure. This forces the periphery of a valve member connected to the diaphragm against a valve seat. Water can be vented from the control chamber through a small pilot valve passage which is opened by a solenoid actuated pilot valve, which causes the diaphragm and valve member to move upwardly and allow water to flow freely through the valve. The solenoid operated pilot valve typically has small orifices that need protection from debris to prevent clogging. A screen has been successfully used to protect the pilot valve in a bonnet valve, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,608 granted Dec. 7, 1999 to Richard E. Hunter and assigned to Hunter Industries, Inc. Another type of valve used in industrial and agricultural applications, but not in residential and commercial irrigation systems, is known as a sleeve valve and is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,774 granted Sep. 30, 1997 to Klein et al. and assigned to Nelson Irrigation Corporation. In a sleeve valve, a substantially cylindrical elastomeric sleeve is surrounded by an outer cylindrical rigid housing to define a control chamber between the sleeve and housing. The ends of the elastomeric sleeve overlap a mandrel including opposing frusto-conical sections having circumferentially spaced openings. A solenoid operated pilot valve can release water pressure inside the control chamber to allow the elastomeric sleeve to expand and uncover the openings, thereby allowing water to flow freely through the sleeve valve. Sleeve valves heretofore commercialized have been relatively large, complex structures utilizing O-rings, bolts and/or screws and including manual ON/OFF controls.